


Victory

by amooniesong



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Mask and Goggles, Post Halloween MCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong
Summary: “Someone donated and said if we won, we had to kiss Dream.”----------------post halloween mcc drabble
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 474





	Victory

“Someone donated and said if we won, we had to kiss Dream.”

George’s voice was clear in Dream’s ears, the younger smiling and flushing bright red as he let out a nervous laugh in response. They’d won,  _ somehow,  _ and he was too full of emotion to say no. 

“C’mere George.” He replied, George’s character standing still on the screen and crouching in place as Dream moved his own carefully with his keyboard. As the view on his screen became the inside of George’s head he made a  _ mwah!  _ sound and pulled back, laughing as his team shared a group kiss afterwards. His heart was still racing - so much had gone wrong that winning had seemed damn near impossible. Karl had lost his Internet, he’d missed most of Rocket Spleef and had technical issues with Ace Race, it  _ shouldn’t  _ have gone the way that it did but he’d never been happier.

“Alright, I’m gonna end my stream guys. Have a good night.”

With that, he disconnected from the discord channel and said his goodbyes to his fans. He promoted a few streams and videos that he had planned, before drawing everything to a close and wrapping up his livestream. It had been a hectic night, but while he was still on his high there was one more thing he wanted to do.

He got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head and letting his shoulders and back crack satisfyingly before he ventured out of his bedroom. Patches and their new kitten were playing together - wreaking slightly  _ less  _ havoc than they had earlier in the stream - and Dream padded quietly down the carpeted hallways to the other bedroom in their home. He knocked on the door twice, not letting himself think for even a second in case he talked himself out of it, before he pushed the door ajar and then stepped into the room.

“Congratulations.” Dream said, his voice much quieter and lower than it had been on the stream. “How does your first victory feel?”

“I dunno.” George said. He’d ended his stream and brought his legs up to his chest, spinning his chair around to face Dream. Dream wasn’t entirely sure if it was the case, but he swore George was thinking the exact same thing that he was. The atmosphere between them was a little different than usual, something heavier between them, and it couldn’t  _ just  _ be the euphoria of winning - there was something else between them too. George was looking at him closely, the smile on his lips more relaxed and easy than it had been going into the stream, his eyes lingering on the younger man’s stubble. “It feels pretty good.”

Dream swallowed, his tongue poking out over his lips to wet them ever so slightly as his breathing felt a little shallower than normal. “Good.” He said, one hand moving to his head and his fingers parting to run through his hair. “I’m glad it feels good.”

Silence fell between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They’d been living together for weeks now, they were completely comfortable with each other’s presence, but the silences that hung in moments like this carried something different with them. Something unspoken, intentions only traded in gestures and glances but never acted upon. Neither of them wanted it to remain that way, but neither had made the first move and so it had continued, everything they did carrying with it the air of  _ something else.  _ Even now, just standing in the doorway to George’s bedroom and George sitting on his chair, the feeling made its presence known. 

“Dream…” George said quietly, and then:  _ “Clay.” _

He wasn’t sure what gave him the burst of confidence, but the way George whispered his real name was certainly the catalyst behind his legs moving to close the distance between them. He moved without thinking, not risking thoughts as his hands reached for his friend’s cheeks and cupped them somewhere between delicately and firmly. It all happened at once, Dream’s lips finding George’s and George sitting up in his chair to make it easier for Dream to lean down and reach him. George’s hands moved on top of Dream’s and held them in place - his thumb teasing over the soft, warm flesh beneath as he kissed back greedily. Dream felt sparks in his stomach as George’s lips danced against his own, the sparks turning into a heat and desperate need as George’s mouth opened and his tongue pressed against his own to try and deepen the action. Dream didn’t put up any kind of defense, feeling his lips part and a soft moan escaping between them as the tension of the last few weeks began to melt away. 

Their hands moved then - George reaching for Dream’s hips to pull him closer and Dream wrapping his around the back of George’s head to keep their mouths locked together for as long as they physically could, desperate to take everything he could from George in that moment. He wanted more contact, more touch, and less space between them. He wanted to drink every drop George would let him have, wanted nothing more than to kiss him like this - and in every other way conceivable to man - until the sun set and then rose again. He wanted to pepper kisses on his cheeks and watch him flush, and on his neck and listen to him groan. He wanted to tell him everything he’d been holding back all these weeks, and to hear the same in return.

When he eventually pulled away and they both began to breathe heavily, none of those things happened. They just looked at each other through dark, lidded eyes, their lips rosier than normal and their cheeks hot. Whatever boundaries had been put in place while they’d danced around each other were long gone, but the gazes they exchanged made it clear that a conversation would have to wait until later.

  
For now, they had a victory to celebrate, and they knew  _ exactly  _ how to go about that.

**Author's Note:**

> speedran the shit outta this, 1k in 30 minutes ain't bad. i'm tired, gimme kudos & comments & i'll love you forever ;-; 
> 
> thank you for reading! as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/amooniesong) & ask for my discord if you'd like to join the therapy server for my fics!


End file.
